


Hihi! Vad pinsamt!

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Eva och Adam (TV 1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: En vanlig campingtrip mellan två vänner kan sluta hursomhelst...Baserat på Eva och Adam boken "Prins eller vanlig groda" samt seriealbumet "Tjejsnack och killkris" där Eva och Annika faktiskt går och campar. Såklart slutar ju min lite annorlunda än dem...
Relationships: Adam & Alexander, Eva Strömdahl/Adam Kieslowski, Eva Strömdahl/Annika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Vad som hände på campingen

Eva och Annika fnissade medans de fixade i ordning tältet. De hade helt spontant bestämt sig att åka iväg och campa, bara dem två. Det var rätt så sent på campingsäsongen, så ingen var där förutom någon enstaka tant eller gubbe. 

"Det är så skönt att det bara är vi två för en gångs skull." sa Annika. "Tycker inte du det?"

"Jo." svarade Eva. 

"Det har liksom varit så många killar på senaste tiden. Jag har helt ärligt tröttnat på dem."

Eva fnittrade till. Annika hade aldrig varit så intresserad av killar, förutom Alexander då. Men Eva hade märkt att Annika från en tidig period i deras vänskap hade visat rätt så lite intresse av killar. Hon trodde först det berodde på att de var barn, och Annika bara fokuserade på annat. Men när de blev äldre så undrade Eva om det inte fanns en annan anledning... hursomhelst, det var alltid kul att umgås med hennes bästis. Nästan roligare än att vara med Adam.

När de fått upp tältet så insåg dem hur fruktansvärt kallt det var nu när det var kväll.

"Ska vi gå in i duschrummet så vi blir varma?" frågade Annika.

"Jag tycker vi väntar tills imorgon." sa Eva. "Om vi är extra kalla förtjänar vi att duscha mer!"

"Sant. Men då borde vi gå och lägga oss nu så vi kan vakna tidigare!"

"Vad är klockan ens?"

"Ingen aning. Det är mörkt iallafall."

De två vännerna bestämde sig för att bädda fram sina sovsäckar och gå och lägga sig.

"Det är tur att tältet ger så mycket värme." sa Eva. "Men min sovsäck är jättekall ändå."

Annika kollade på Eva utan att säga någonting. Hon hade fått låna en sovsäck av sin pappa, så den var väldigt stor för henne. Det kunde faktiskt få plats två i den... Eva tittade tillbaka på Annika utan att säga något. Då öppnade Annika sovsäcken och gjorde en gest för Eva att lägga sig i den. 

"Wow, din är så mycket varmare!" fnissade Eva.

"Det är bara för att du är här nu." svarade Annika med ett flin. "Du värmer upp mig."

"Jag kan värma upp dig med nöje, min käresta." sa Eva med en tillgjord röst.

Annika skrattade. "Man tackar!"

Plötsligt så slutade Annika skratta. Hon vände sig mot Eva. 

"Du... tänk om någon av oss var lesbisk!"

"Hihi!" fnittrade Eva. "Vad pinsamt!"

"Fast..." sa Annika och lät plötsligt allvarligare, "Hur vet man att man inte är det?"

Eva ryckte på axlarna. "Det vet man väl bara. Man känner det."

De pratade inte mer om det något mer, utan bytte snabbt samtalsämne till något annat. Men medans de låg och skrattade åt någonting så tänkte Eva på det nästan hela tiden. Fanns det en anledning till att Annika sa det där? Eller var det bara en spontan tanke som hon hade som hon nu inte tänker på längre? För Eva tänkte minsann på det... varför gjorde hon det för?

När de sa godnatt och skulle somna så låg Eva vaken och tänkte på det fortfarande. Tänk om Annika faktiskt _var_... nej, då skulle hon ha sagt det. Eller skulle hon det? Om Eva var det skulle hon nog berätta det för Annika. Hon tänker tillbaka till det hon sa själv. Man vet bara. Man känner det. Men på sättet Annika frågade hur man vet att man inte är det? Var hon orolig att hon var det?

Tänk om Annika hade börjat kyssa Eva. Och tänk om Eva hade gillat det. Nej, fast... det hade hon väl inte? Fast hur vet man... egentligen?

Eva sneglade på Annika. Hon såg ut precis ha somnat. Hon var rätt så söt när hon sov, det hade Eva alltid tyckt. Hon blev nästan frestad att röra henne när hon låg sådär stillsamt i sovsäcken. Eva rörde sina fingrar mot Annikas ena arm. Hon strök sin hand mot armen samtidigt som hon blundade, utifall Annika skulle vakna och undra om hon gjorde det medvetet.

Då plötsligt kände Eva att någon strök _hennes_ ena arm. Hon slog upp ögonen och fick syn på Annika, som mötte hennes blick. De slutade stryka varandras armar, men fortsatte att stirra på varandra. Utan att prata tog Annika tag i Evas hand. Eva lät henne göra det. Det kändes... rätt. Annika verkade förstå att det kändes rätt, för hon satte sig upp och lutade sig över Eva. 

Sedan, sådär mitt i allt, så kysste hon Eva rakt på munnen. Eva gjorde inget motstånd.

Det var inte en lång kyss. Annika lade sig snabbt ner igen. Hon kollade inte Eva i ögonen, men man kunde höra bådas hjärtslag mycket tydligt.

"Eva?" viskade Annika utan att se på henne.

"Ja?"

"Jag känner det."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om ni vill höra det bästa EvaxAnnika momentet, sök på Eva och Adam på spotify, och gå in på albumet "Prins eller vanlig groda". Sedan lyssnar ni på "Hur kan man vara säker". Den delen är typ en stor inspiration till det här kapitlet hahaha. En annan inspiration var seriealbumet "tjejsnack och killkris" där tjejerna också går och campar, och Annika FAKTISKT SÄGER "tänk om nån av oss var lesbisk!". Dock så pratar dem inte om det mer än det där. Men det gav mig gott om idéer vill jag lova!
> 
> Jag ska försöka uppdatera så mycket som jag kan. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Avslöjandet för Alexander

Det var väldigt stelt när Eva och Annika vaknade. De började morgonen som vanligt, men efter att de insåg vad som skett natten innan så kändes allting plötsligt så konstigt. De pratade inte med varandra i duschrummet alls, utan duschade bara i tystnad. Under frukosten var allt de pratade om hur kallt det varit på natten. De såg snabbt till att packa ihop och ta sig hem igen.

I skolan dagen därpå kom Adam fram till Eva. De kysstes.

"Hur var campingen i helgen?" frågade Adam.

"Den var... kul." svarade Eva osäkert.

"Du låter lite osäker?"

"Ja, alltså det var ju kul att campa, men du skulle bara veta hur kallt och geggigt det var överallt!"

Adam skrattade. "Ja, jag kan nog tänka mig det."

Något som Eva aldrig trodde hon skulle gilla med Adam var att han sällan frågade vad hon och Annika gjorde. En gång hade han sagt att "vad ni än gör när ni är själva är nog inte någon annans sak". Det finns bara en sak som Adam kan fråga om när det handlar om Annika, och det är om det också handlar om Alexander.

"Så, pratade Annika något om Alex i helgen? Han pratade nämligen litegrann om henne!"

"Jaså?" fnissade Eva. "Nä, hon pratade tyvärr inte om Alexander i helgen. Vi... pratade om andra saker, helt enkelt."

"Vore det inte fett kul om vi parade ihop dem?" frågade Adam.

Eva såg tveksam ut. "Ja, fast... vi har ju försökt det så många gånger. Kanske vi kan vänta och se om de kan göra det själva denna gång?"

"Det låter som en riktigt bra idé, Eva! Det här är varför jag älskar dig!"

"Jag älskar dig också." svarade Eva och log. Det hade hon sagt hundra gånger innan, det var inget konstigt. Men denna gång gjorde det nästan lite ont i magen att säga det. Som att hon ljög. Fast det gjorde hon inte. Hon talade sanning. Hon älskade ju Adam. _Älskade_ , ja...

Annika traskade omkring på skolgården. Hon ville inte prata med Eva just nu. Det märkte folk tydligen, för hon såg hur flera i hennes klass började viska till varandra när hon gick förbi. Så typiskt hennes klass. Alla känner alla och så fort det sker den minsta förändringen så blir det värsta snackisen på skolgården. Mia sprang fram och frågade om de var osams, men Annika sa nej. Kajsa frågade om Annika ville sitta bredvid henne och Lena, men Annika sa nej då också. Hon behövde vara för sig själv ett ögonblick och tänka.

Hon ställde sig bakom en gränd och tog några djupa andetag. Den natten när Eva hade lagt sig bredvid henne i sovsäcken så insåg hon något. Hon hade aldrig önskat att någon pojke i världen skulle ligga så nära bredvid henne. Bara Eva. När Eva låg bredvid henne kändes det så rätt. Vilket är varför Annika i det ögonblicket bara behövde fråga Eva. Hur vet man att man inte är lesbisk? Hon blev först förvirrad av Evas svar. "Man känner det bara". Vad skulle det betyda? Hur kan man känna det? 

När Eva hade börjat stryka hennes arm så kändes det bra. När hon strök Evas arm tillbaka kändes det också bra. Annika bara bestämde sig för att... prova. Bara för att vara säker. När deras läppar möttes så var det som att allting var klart för Annika. Det kändes så... rätt! Men Eva är hennes bästa vän, och hon har en pojkvän. Så nu är det bara stelt mellan dem. Annika vet inte hur länge det kommer vara det. Men det är nog bra om de är isär en bit och bara får tänka lite ifred.

"Vad gör du här?"

Annika vände sig om och såg Alexander stå bredvid henne. Hon suckade. "Hej, Alex."

"Är du och Eva osams eller nått?" frågade Alexander.

"Nej, det är vi inte..."

"Något har hänt mellan er två iallafall. Jag vet att ni var tajtare än någonsin i fredags. Var det nått som hände i helgen eller?"

Annika svarade inte. Alexander fortsatte. "Kom igen. Jag bryr mig om dig, Annika. Du kan prata med mig."

"Okej... men du måste lova att inte säga till någon. Alltså, verkligen, inte till någon!"

Adam väntade på Alexander efter skolan.

"Jag såg dig och Annika på skolgården idag." sa han med ett flin.

"Ja, vi pratade lite." svarade Alexander och ryckte på axlarna.

"Så... är det nått på gång mellan er eller?"

"Nä, inte direkt."

Adam slutade gå. "Vadå nej? Jag trodde ni gillade varandra."

"Ja, vi gillar varandra. Annars skulle vi ju inte vara vänner, ellerhur?"

"Men... var inte hon kär i dig?"

"Nä, inte riktigt."

Adam såg ut att vara väldigt förvirrad. "Men... du då? Du var väl kär i henne, eller?"

"Det spelar ingen roll." sa Alexander och ryckte på axlarna. 

"Varför inte?"

Alexander suckade. "Annika... gillar mig som vän. Inget mer än så. Det kommer aldrig bli mer än så."

"Varför? Gillar hon någon annan?"

Alexander svarade inte. 

"Jag tänkte att om Annika gillar någon kille så skulle det vara dig." fortsatte Adam.

"Ja, fast Annika gillar ingen kille." mumlade Alexander.

"Just nu, eller?"

"Nej, Adam. Hon har aldrig gjort det."

Adam såg väldigt förvirrad ut. Alexander ville inte säga för mycket. Han hade lovat Annika att inte säga något. 

"Vad menar du?" frågade Adam.

Alexander närmade sig Adam och berättade: "Annika gillar inte killar. Hon har aldrig gjort det. Förstår du? Mer än så kommer jag inte säga."

Adam var tyst ett ögonblick. "Du menar... att...?"

"Jag tänker inte säga mer än så, eftersom jag lovade henne att inte säga till någon. Jag har redan sagt för mycket."

Med det sagt så åkte Alexander iväg på sin skateboard. Adam stod kvar och försökte bearbeta det han precis hört.

"Är Annika...?" mumlade han för sig själv. "Borde jag fråga Eva om det här?"


	3. Vad gör vi nu?

Adam ringde på hos Eva. Eva öppnade dörren, förvånad över att se honom. "Hej, Adam."

"Hej..." pustade Adam. "Förlåt, jag behövde prata med dig. Jag kunde inte ringa, det här känns för privat."

"Ojdå... ja, men kom in!"

Eva undrade vad som hade hänt. De sågs sist i skolan för bara någon timme sedan. Hände något när Adam gick hem?

Adam satte sig på Evas säng. Han suckade. "Jag pratade med Alexander innan. Han hade tydligen pratat med Annika innan."

"Hade han?" frågade Eva nervöst. "Vad sa han då?"

"Inte mycket. Han sa att han lovat att inte berätta nått hon sagt till honom."

Eva såg lättad ut.

"Han sa dock en sak." sa Adam. Eva såg nervöst på honom medans han fortsatte prata. "Han sa att... Annika inte... gillade killar. Alls, liksom. Och jag undrade bara om du visste något om det."

"Åh." sa Eva. "Tja, jag... vet inte."

"Har Annika inte sagt något till dig... om det?"

"Alltså, hon brukar ju inte bra om killar särskilt mycket i allmänhet, så det kanske stämmer." sa Eva. Hon ville inte säga något mer till Adam. Det som hände mellan henne och Annika i helgen ska stanna mellan dem två... hon var glad att Alexander inte sa något mer. Hon undrade dock hur mycket Annika berättat för honom.

"Men hon har inte sagt det... direkt, sådär?" frågade Adam.

"Nä..."

"Eva!" ropade Evas mamma plötsligt, "Annika är här!"

Eva och Adam stirrade i tystnad på Annika när hon kom in på Evas rum. 

"Oj..." sa Annika, "Stör jag?"

"Nä." sa både Eva och Adam.

"Jag skulle ringa först, men jag ville inte att mamma skulle höra. Vi borde prata... men om ni var upptagna med nått så kan jag gå."

"Nej, jag ska ändå gå snart." sa Adam. "Jag hade bara vägarna förbi."

"Okej."

Adam ställde sig upp, kysste Eva på kinden och sa sedan hejdå. Men ute i korridoren var Evas storebror Tobbe. Han flinade åt Adam. "Tredje hjulet." 

"Va?" frågade Adam.

"Åh, inget." sa Tobbe. "Det är bara Annika och Eva. Jag vet inte om du märkt att Eva litegrann prioriterar henne över alla andra."

"Ja, det är väl klart. De är bästa vänner."

Tobbe skakade på huvudet. "Nja, jag tror nog de är mer än bara det."

"Hur menar du?"

Tobbe drog Adam till dörren till Evas rum och föreslog att han skulle tjuvlyssna.

"Jag ville nog mest av allt säga förlåt." sa Annika. "Det blev ju så stelt där på campingen."

"Ja..." sa Eva, "Det är... okej."

"Nej, jag borde inte gjort så. Speciellt eftersom det äventyrar vår vänskap och dessutom har du en pojkvän."

"Det är okej, Annika."

"Nej, det är det inte!" utbrast Annika. Hon hade börjat gråta nu.

"Annika!" sa Eva och ställde sig upp. "Ta det lugnt..."

"Det är mitt fel, Eva! Det är mitt fel alltihop!"

"Det är inte sant! Jag stoppade dig ju inte direkt. Faktiskt var jag på det lika mycket som du."

Annika snyftade. "Jag menade vad jag sa: att jag kände det. Du hjälpte mig inse det... men du är också min bästis och-"

Eva kysste Annika på munnen. Annika gapade. Eva log. "När du kysste mig den natten så kändes det lika bra som första gången jag kysste Adam. Eller ja, kysste honom efter ryska posten. Jag har velat göra det igen. Med dig. Men jag visste inte om det skulle bli en till gång."

"Vad gör vi nu?" frågade Annika. Det var en viktig fråga som båda av dem nog borde svara på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om ni undrar varför ingen av dem "bara kunde smsat", tja... Eva och Adam utspelar sig ju ursprungligen runt 90-talet, eller iallafall runt sekelskiftet. Så visst, det fanns mobiler, men folk kunde inte direkt smsa med dem särskilt bra. Plus, mer dramatik när folk pratar i verkligheten!


	4. Allt är som vanligt...eller?

Allt var som vanligt igen. Eva och Annika satt bredvid varandra i klassrummet och fnissade, som de brukade göra. Alla deras klasskamrater hade glömt bort att de hade mer eller mindre undvikit varandra igår och gissade på att de löst vad det nu var som var fel. Alla började istället fokusera på andra saker. Alla utom Alexander och Adam. Adam för att han hade sett dem på Evas rum igår och visste vad som hände. Alexander visste bara vad de hade gjort i helgen, och därför sneglade han även på dem nu.

När det ringde ut för rast så var Eva och Annika snabba att sticka ifrån den stora mängden. Adam undrade vart de gick och försökte diskret gå åt hållet han tror de gick åt. Det gjorde Alexander misstänksam.

"Adam, vart ska du?"

"Va?"

"Du verkade kolla efter Eva och Annika."

"Ja, men de försvann så plötsligt så jag bara undrade-"

"Adam." Alexander gav honom en ifrågasättande blick. 

Adam suckade. "Ja, okej då. Igår efter att du och jag pratade så gick jag hem till Eva och vi pratade lite... sen kom Annika över och de... ja, det är något de typ döljer."

"Tja..." svarade Alexander stelt. Han visste mer än Adam, men han visste inte hur mycket Adam visste. "Ja, vi kan väl kolla vart de är. De kanske har nått på gång, vad vet vi?"

Eva och Annika sprang fnissandes igenom korridoren. De såg till att ingen såg dem. De stack till tjejtoaletten och låste dörren. Annika kramade om Eva. De log mot varandra.

"Det här känns fel." erkände Eva. "Men också rätt..."

"Jag håller med." sa Annika. "Jag vet att du och Adam är ihop och jag vill inte-"

"Det är okej, Annika. Jag gillar det här även om Adam... ja."

"Vi kan väl iallafall vara lite hemliga... inte säga till någon."

"Ja."

"Hallå!" ropade någon utanför och bankade på dörren. "Är det ledigt snart eller?"

"Oj." fnissade Annika. De öppnade dörren. Utanför stod Linda. Hon sneglade suspekt på dem.

"Vad gjorde ni där inne?"

"Vi... bara pratade lite." sa Eva. Sedan tog hon Annika i handen och de sprang iväg. De tänkte att om de var så nonchalanta som möjligt så skulle ingen märka vad som egentligen försiggick." 

Nästa lektion började. Adam och Alexander hade inte hittat tjejerna under hela rasten. De letade helt enkelt på fel ställen.

"Hej Eva." sa Adam, "Vart var ni på rasten?"

"Vi... bara gick runt." sa Eva. Annika gav ett svagt leende.

"Jaså... aja, vad ska du göra efter skolan?"

"Vi får se."

"Okej."

När Adam och Alexander gick och satte sig så viskade Annika i Evas öra: "Om du vill kan vi gå hem till mig och bada..."

Eva nickade. De hade gått hem och badat många gånger hos Annika tidigare, men denna gång blev Eva rätt så exalterad att höra det. Nu var det annorlunda. Nu var de inte bara bästa vänner längre, trots allt...


	5. Ett vänskapligt bad

Eva hade nog aldrig cyklat så snabbt som hon gjorde när hon och Annika bestämt sig för att bada hemma hos Annika. De hade gjort det gott om gånger innan, men denna gång var det annorlunda. Nu var de ju som sagt mer än bästa vänner... de visste inte vad mer de var, då allt kändes väldigt komplicerat. Men mer än bästisar var dem definitivt!

Dem gick innanför dörren. Annika log mot Eva när hon insåg att hennes mamma ännu inte kommit hem. Bra, de hade huset för sig själva.

"Vill du har nått att dricka?" frågade hon. "Cola eller fanta, eller vatten?"

"Cola blir bra." svarade Eva och log. Annika tog fram två burkar med cola och sedan begav dem sig upp till badrummet.

De båda stirrade på vattnet som fyllde badkaret. Annika kände flera gånger om det var lagom varmt. Sedan klädde hon och Eva av sig och lade sig i det varma vattnet. Det var det dem brukade göra... men igen så kändes det så annorlunda nu. De bara stirrade på varandra ett tag och tog några klunkar ur deras colaburkar.

"Hur känns det?" frågade Annika. "Med... allt?"

"Jag vet inte." erkände Eva. 

"Jag vet inte heller... men vet du vad jag kom att tänka på?"

"Vadå?"

"Jag började tänka på när jag först började känna känslor för dig... det var när vi var här och badade. Vi pratade om nått och så sa jag... typ att jag tycker om när det bara är du och jag för en gångs skull."

Eva tittade neråt. Hon mindes det.

Annika fortsatte. "Du tittade på mig ett tag och sen ställde du dig upp fort och sa att du behövde gå till Adam."

"Jag mindes det. Och förlåt... min kropp typ reagerade, sa åt mig att gå upp ur badet. Jag vet inte varför. Jag är ledsen för det."

"Det är okej."

Eva log plötsligt ett retsamt leende. "Men nu kommer jag inte gå någonstans. Och jag kan göra det här!"  
Innan Annika han reagera så hade Eva dykt under ytan. Hon backade tillbaka i panik, i rädsla att Eva skulle kittla henne någonstans. Men Eva dök istället långsamt upp bara några centimeter från Annika. Sedan sa hon: "Nu när jag sånt här istället."   
Sedan kysste hon Annika.

"Det här är det mest romantiska jag varit med om." sa Annika och fnissade.

"Förståeligt." skrattade Eva. "Du har bara varit romantisk med killar förut, och du gillar inte ens killar. Så jag förstår. Jag skulle också vilja ha en vacker kvinna som dyker upp från vattnet och kysser mig."

"Kyss mig igen, vackra vattenkvinna."

Eva skulle precis göra det när de hörde ett bankade på badrumsfönstret. De blev båda livrädda och stänkte vatten på golvet. När de såg mot fönstret var det ingenting där.

"Det var nog bara en fågel." sa Eva.

"Tja... fast vi kanske ska gå upp."

De satt i köket och åt glass i tystnad. Eva sneglade mot köksfönstret. Plötsligt såg hon förvirrad ut. "Vänta lite... är inte det där Adam och Alexander?"

Annika vände sig också om. Adam och Alexander var nästan i hennes trädgård. Det såg ut som att de varit där precis och stuckit ut. Alexander bodde faktiskt inte långt ifrån hennes hus, så hon reagerade inte på att dem var i närheten. Hon reagerade däremot på en annan person som Adam och Alex började springa ifrån.

"Jonte?"


	6. Pojkarna som busar

Alexander och Adam gick nonchalant bakom Eva och Annika. Inte för nära. Ett liksom, okej avstånd. Så de fortfarande kan synas, men inte verka misstänksamma. Sedan såg de till att ta en omväg, ifall tjejerna skulle undra varför dem gick samma väg som dem hela tiden. Alexander var ändå glad att han bodde nära Annika, så att ifall det skulle se ut som de gick nära hennes hus kunde hon bara anta att de skulle till Alexander. Någon som däremot fann allting en aning misstänksamt var Jonte.

"Hallå, grabbar! Vänta!"

"Vad är det, Jonte?" frågade Adam.

"Vad är det ni två håller på med?" frågade Jonte tillbaka. "Ni brukar ju aldrig ta den här vägen hem till nån av er!"

"Eh..."

Jonte började plötsligt att le. "Nämen, spionerar ni på era flickvänner?"

"Annika är inte min flickvän." sa Alexander bestämt.

"Men ändå. Spejar ni på dem?"

Adam och Alexander tittade stelt på varandra. Sedan suckade dem och sa i kör: "Ja."

"Jag visste det! Fett! Får jag följa med eller?"

De kunde inte riktigt säga nej till honom. Om de hade sagt nej hade han förmodligen följt efter ändå. Det var lika bra att bara låta honom göra som han ville.

De kom fram till Annikas hus. I ett fönster såg dem skymtar av Eva och Annika, som begav sig upp för trappan.

"Äsch, vi kan inte se dem på övervåningen utan att de upptäcker oss." suckade Alexander.

"Säg inte det!" sa Jonte och pekade på en stege. Den var riktad mot det lilla badrumsfönstret. 

"Jag tror inte riktigt vi borde spionera på dem i badrummet." sa Adam.

"Äsch, fegis!" Innan de kunde blinka hade Jonte börjat klättra upp för stegen. Alexander och Adam fick panik och höll stadigt så att inte stegen skulle ramla. Jonte började spana in genom fönstret. "Wow, okej, de är här! De är här inne... och badar."

"Klättra ner igen, Jonte!" bad Alexander. Men Jonte verkade inte lyssna på honom alls.

"Okej, de pratar om något... jag hör inte riktigt... något om Adam?"

"Om mig?" utbrast Adam förvånat. 

"Ja, kom upp hit och lyssna."

Adam var inte riktigt bekväm med att se sin flickvän bada utan kläder på, men han kunde nog lyssna. Så han klättrade upp han med. Men att pressa huvudet mot en husvägg gjorde inte så man hörde så mycket.

"Eva dök precis under vattnet." sa Jonte. "Nu dyker hon upp igen... och hon...!"  
Jonte blev plötsligt supertyst. 

"Vad är det?" frågade Alexander. Jonte såg helt förstenad ut. Plötsligt så råkade han banka till på fönstret.

"Shit!" utbrast Adam och fick honom att ducka ner. Han kunde höra hur Eva och Annika började röra sig mycket innanför, förmodligen blev de skrämda av bankandet. De beslöt sig att klättra ner snabbt som attan.

"Jonte, vad fan hände?" frågade Alexander.

"Jag undrar samma." sa Adam, som bara hade lyssnat men inte sett. 

"Dem..." mumlade Jonte. "Wow..."

"Vadå?"

"Jag kan förstå varför ni ville speja på dem, för _herregud!"_

Adam och Alexander tittade oförstående på varandra.

"Vad gjorde dem?" frågade Alexander.

"Åh, det klarar nog inte ni småbarn av att höra." fnissade Jonte plötsligt.

"Jag är 7 månader äldre än dig." sa Alexander.

Jonte fortsatte att fnissa. "Det är nog bäst att vi drar så kan jag berätta sen när vi kommit nånstans där ingen hör."

"Va?"

"Dra!"

Adam och Alexander började kuta ut från trädgården, med Jonte tätt bakom dem. De visste inte vart de sprang, bara att de skulle nånstans där ingen hörde. De visste inte vad Eva och Annika gjort, men de båda hade nog sina aningar...


	7. Hångla inte ihjäl er nu

Annika kände sig iakttagen när hon gick till skolan den morgonen. Först var det bara Jonte och hans gäng som skrattade åt hennes håll och hon tänkte inte på det. Men så fort hon kom till klassrummet var det som att alla fokuserade på henne. Speciellt när hon satte sig bredvid Eva. Hon brukade sätta sig bredvid Eva, de hade ju bestämda platser?

Adam och Alexander undrade vad Jonte hade sett dagen innan. Om han hade sett ett för privat ögonblick borde han nog hålla det för sig själv... men vem försöker de lura, han skulle aldrig hålla något hemligt. Hoppas han inte spridit något rykte om Annika och Eva nu...

"Ja, idag ska vi diskutera sidorna i boken", sa Giraffen, "Jag hoppas ni alla har läst dem tills idag. Vi ska diskutera dem två och två, så om ni vänder er till personen bredvid er så kan ni prata om vad ni tänkte när ni läste och så."

Alla började prata. Eva och Annika pratade om boken i sisådär 30 sekunder, sedan så började dem prata om annat. Det var vanligt att det var så det var, men de visste inte att Jonte och hans gäng hade börjat lyssna.

"Vet du vad Tobbe sa igår?" viskade Eva.

"Vadå?" frågade Annika.

"Han sa 'har du varit och hånglat nu igen' och typ lyfte på ögonbrynen."

"Trodde han du var hos Adam?"

"Tror det, men han frågade också varför mitt hår var blött när det inte regnade!"

"Ha ha! Han fattar nog ingenting!"

Plötsligt böjde sig Hasse och Klasse över dem som att de ville höra på deras konversation. Tjejerna slutade prata då de märkte hur de blev iakttagna. Skumt att alla verkade vara intresserade av dem plötsligt.

När Adam var påväg ut på rasten så kom Tomas upp och gav honom en klapp på axeln.

"Varför gjorde du så?" frågade han.

"Jag tror att du behöver det." svarade Tomas.

"Varför?"

"Ja, Jonte hittade på ett rykte om din tjej. Tror inte det stämmer, men du vet, det är ändå ett rykte så lycka till om någon frågar dig."

"Va? Vadå för rykte?"

"Du får fråga honom själv."

Adam suckade och gick upp till Jonte direkt. "Hej Jonte, har du spridit något rykte om Eva?"

"Nej?" svarade Jonte, "Jag har bara sagt vad jag såg dem göra igår."

"Vad gjorde dem igår, Jonte?"

Jonte flinade. Sedan gjorde en massa helt märkliga gester som gjorde Adam förvirrad. Till slut sa han "Du borde nog fråga din flickvän."

Adam var mer förvirrad än någonsin. Hade Jonte hittat på ett rykte om Eva? Om det hade något att göra med vad han såg dagen innan så involverade det isåfall Annika... och i det fallet... var nog ryktet sant. Till en del. Jonte överdrev nog rätt mycket. Men Adam visste ju att något var på gång mellan Eva och Annika, men han ville inte konfrontera henne än. Det kändes som att Eva behövde lista ut lite saker själv först.

"Höhö! Ska ni hångla eller?"

Eller så behövde kan kanske inte det?

I slutet av korridoren stod Jontes gäng och råstirrade på Eva och Annika, som bara såg ut som att de pratade.

"Kom, vi går." muttrade Eva.

"Ska ni gå iväg och strula?" frågade Hasse.

"Hångla inte ihjäl er nu!" skrattade Klasse.

"Har du ens sagt något till Adam, Eva?" frågade Jonte och pekade på Adam.

Eva och Adam kollade nu på varandra ett tag. Adam såg hur Annika försökte få tag i Evas hand, som Eva långsamt ville hålla om också. De bara stirrade på varandra. Adam hade inga ord. Eva hade inga ord. Annika hade inga ord. Ingen annan hade några ord de ville säga.

Hur skulle nu detta sluta?


	8. Hur skulle nu detta sluta?

Eva, Adam och Annika satte sig ner i ett hörn. Deras andra klasskamrater verkade vilja lyssna, men de lyckades gömma sig så gott de kunde.

"Vi måste prata." suckade Eva.

"Ja, verkligen..." sa Adam.

"Vart ska vi ens börja?" frågade Annika.

Adam ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet att något är på gång mellan er två. Jag bara undrar... om Eva, om du... tycker du mer om henne än mig?"

"Adam, jag älskar dig!" lovade Eva, "Men... inte på samma sätt som..."

"Som med Annika. Jag förstår."

"Vi ville inte att det skulle bli såhär." sa Annika sorgset.

Adam nickade, "Självklart. Ja, jag... enda sedan jag först träffade er så har ni ju alltid haft en väldigt nära vänskap. Jag visste att om inte ni gillade mig, då gillade ni förmodligen... ja."

Annika tog tag i Evas hand. Adam såg på dem. De såg verkligen ut att gilla varandra. Hur mycket det än gjorde ont i honom så ställde han sig upp för att meddela en sak.

"Eva, du och jag är inte ihop längre. Men du verkar ha lite svårt. Så jag ska hjälpa dig och din _flickvän_ att ta er igenom det här. Okej?"

Både Eva och Annika såg förvånade ut. 

"Va?" utbrast dem samtidigt.

"Jag är allvarlig." sa Adam. "Jag och Alexander kan nog hjälpa er. Kom igen."

Han gestikulerade dem att ställa sig upp och sen gick alla tre iväg dit resten av alla barnen var. Eva gav honom en leende blick. Kanske det inte skulle bli så farligt, allt det här.

Nu var det bara dags att berätta för deras föräldrar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite kort men jag ville bara fortsätta denna historia.


End file.
